Takahashi Deneb
Takahashi Deneb (高橋デネブ Takahashi Denebu) is a Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure OC by Windra. When on earth, she uses the name Takahashi Kotori '(高橋ことり Takahashi Kotori'') instead. Deneb transforms into Cure Messier (キュアメシエ Kyua Meshie), the Pretty Cure of Astronomical Objects. Personality Deneb is mostly known for her serious demeanor and for how dutiful she is. These are traits through which she manages to rise high in the ranks of the royal guard, which she of course takes very serious. Still, towards her friends, she can be very mischievous. Deneb is also shown to be highly intelligent in the way that she learns easily and fast. The people of Capella also see her as a symbol of good luck for reasons she has yet to figure out. Appearance Deneb is easily recognizable by her distinctive appearance. Her hair is black, which is a rarety on Capella. Additionally, if it is hit by light in a certain angle, it sometimes appears as blue. Deneb has black hair she wears in a ponytail and her eyes are red. She is often seen wearing a light grey skirt and dark red uniform jacket together with dark red boots. Additionally, she almost always wears two belts with holsters for her weapons, often packed with replacement ammunition. As Cure Messier, her hair, which she now wears open, becomes longer and changes to dark red. On top of her head is a small planet with wing decorations under it. Her outfit consists of a red and grey high-collared dress with several layers. While it is sleeveless, there are wing-like straps going around her lower arms, originating from the center of her chest. Going down the front of the dress are three white four-pointed stars, reaching to the end of the first layer of the dress. Two overlapping black straps starting below her chest reach all the way to her waist and attached to them are a pouch and the bag for the Star Color Pens. The skirt portion of the dress has two layers, a grey and black one ending in feather patterns (that also replace the bow) which is longer in the back and underneath it a simple black skirt. Cure Messier wears red gloves, long light red socks and red boots. Lastly, she wears a long cape reaching her ankles, ending in feathers. On the inside, it is dark red and the outside is coloured black. Relationships '''Shinseichiri Vega - Vega is one of Deneb's childhood friends from Capella and the two of them, together with Altair, another friend the three formed a group they called 'Summer Triangle'. After learning that Vega has fled from the planet, Deneb and Altair record a message for Vega. Hisakawa Hoshiko '''- History Deneb has lived on Capella since her birth, but she is not a native. Instead, she originates from another planet and in turn stands out on Capella. Still, she befriends the planet's princess, Vega and joins the royal guard to stay close to her and another friend she makes, Altair. The three stay together while growing up. Then, the planet is attacked by the Nottoraiders and Deneb loses Vega despite wanting to stay close to her. Only after the planet is taken over she finds out that Vega has managed to flee with the help of some of her guards. Relieved, Deneb sets out to find Altair before going into hiding to avoid their invaders, during which she also sends a message to Vega. Escaping from Capella In secret, Deneb and Altair build a spaceship to leave the planet and find Vega. They travel far and check many planets and stars for their friend, but they never find her. While approaching yet another planet, they are hit by an unknown object and are seperated, but both of them fall towards the same planet. Deneb finds herself on earth and quickly learns the language and customs of the land she has landed in. To fit in better, she starts attending the school and takes on the name 'Takahashi Kotori' as to not attract attention. Etymology '''Takahashi (高橋) - Taka (高) means "tall, high" and Hashi (橋) means "bridge". Deneb '(デネブ '') - Is the brightest star in the Cygnus constellation. '''Kotori (ことり) - Spelled as 小鳥, it means "little bird". Cure Messier '''is shortened from "Messier objects", which are a set of 110 astronomical objects cataloged by the French astronomer Charles Messier. Cure Messier '''Cure Messier (キュアメシエ) is Deneb's Pretty Cure alter ego. In order to transform, she needs her (TBA) and Star Color Pen. While most Cures can jump very high, using her cape, Cure Messier can actually fly. Transformation Attacks Trivia * Deneb (and her alien species) is based on a magpie * The background of Deneb's profile is the Ring Nebula (also known as Messier 57), which is a planetary nebula in the northern constellation of Lyra (which just so happens to be the constellation in which the star Vega is located) Gallery DenebMessier.png|Deneb and her alter ego, Cure Messier Category:Characters Category:Fancharacter Category:Female Characters Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Characters Category:User: Fynxfan Category:Cures Category:Fan Cures Category:Red Cure Category:Black Cure